Pretty Little Secrets
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: J/E, Inspired by Pretty Little Liars. What if no one found out who did the prank on Rick that led him to snap? It's still Spinner, Alex and Jay Hogart's little secret.. until they all start receiving texts from an Anonymous, taunting them, playing with them, and even hurting those they love..and falling in love with, mainly Jay with Emma. What will highschool be like now?
1. SEASON FOUR Voices Carry, Part 1

It was the day the students were all in the gym, for the game against Lakehurst, you know, for the nerds debate. Jimmy Brookes was in the debate too, due to some cute little stunt Snake pulled to make him and Rick try to get along, who was also in the debate, along with Emma Nelson and Toby Issacs.

You all know what happened that day, when they won, who was laughing out in the crowd harder than anyone else trying not to look guilty. Jay, Spinner, Alex.. they had set up yellow paint and feathers over Rick, so when he won, he wouldn't get the only thing he longed for, a moment of bliss, no bullying, no enimies.. but he got it, and he was humiliated. He was humiliated even more when he ran out of that gym too, into Emma, who he tried to kiss and she shoved him off. Then what? What cliche happened next? The bully goes home, grabs a gun, and brings it to school.

He shot Jimmy in the back, he tried to shoot Emma, and he shot Sean in the arm before shooting himself in the head.

And no one..**no one**, found out who pulled that prank, triggering the massacre upon Degrassi.

It was a week or two later, where Sean left home for Wasaga, and Degrassi was silent for the first time in years.

But by the next month, things were going back to normal, and by the end of that month, no one spoke of it again and Jimmy was out of the hospital as well, but in a wheelchair. As for Spinner, Alex and Jay? Spinner had some bad guilt issues, that he was still trying to work on, but still shut his mouth, Jay had convinced him it was for the better, and Alex admitted it wouldn't change anything, even though her and Jay obviously broke up over it.. all the fights and disagreements. They all kind of.. drifted apart, though sometimes forced to hangout.

"How does this look?" Toby grumbled, standing in his room near his bedroom window, outside his bedroom window, was the show of his and Ashley Kerwins single parents about to get married.

Toby tried to do up his tie and just couldn't, huffing and grumbling until Manny giggled wearing a nice yellow dress, and putting her hands on his tie, doing it for him.

"I think this is the best you've ever looked." Jt taunted Toby with a smirk, "For a geek." beside him, Liberty rolled her eyes at JT. JT and Toby were trying to be friends again, after JT wrongly blamed Toby for what Rick did.

The two were back to teasing another.

"To my understanding..." drifts Liberty, taunting Jt back, "You're the same level of geek Yorke." he gave her a 'Whatever!' bitter playful look back and they all laughed, well, all about one. Liberty was first to look over at Emma, then a concerned Manny looked over her shoulder.

Infront of the mirror, Emma swung back and forth, her strapless pale purple sundress flowing with her hips, staring at herself.

Before the shooting, they two girls had fought with Emma over that Chris thing, about Emma's ex about to maybe date Liberty, but and after the shooting, it felt like nothing to fight over, silly really, so they were there for Emma, but Emma just shut everyone out. Rumours were after skipping a week or two of school due to emotional stress and then going to Wasaga to help Sean go back home, she came back cured, talked to friends again like everything was okay.

Manny noticed the boys now giving Emma worried wierd looks, and skipped over happily plastering on a big smile, "Em!" Manny said, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma blinked and snapped out of it, turning to Manny.

"You look amaz-ing!" she exclaimed she looked down at her dress and from behind, Liberty nodded, mustering a smile.

"Thanks" was all Emma said, giving her a small smile too then watched her friends run and grab their shoes or purses when they heard music start.

Oh, must be the wedding.

"Come on!" Manny grabbed her hand, racing after everyone.

Meanwhile, Jay Hogart sat outside in the audience, beside Spinner. He wore a dark blue smooth cotten sleeve shirt, that rolled nicely up his strong arms to his elbows, then dressy black pants. He wore his silver chain necklace and even on a day of a wedding, his backwards black hat. What? The wedding was outside, don't know when he might need it.

The wedding was taking forever to start.

Jay huffed, arms folded and then raised an eyebrow, seeing the bridemaids come out. Spinner did a double take too. Ashley looked pretty good, and her redheaded cousin caught Jay's attention.. were those boob implants? Cause they gotta be-

"Not here Jay." Spinner muttered to him.

Jay smirked, looking over to Spinner, "You don't know what I'm thinking." he insisted, crossing his arms and took a deep bored breath. When was this thing going to start? And why did Spinner invite him?

They've been barely hanging out since having to keep that prank a secret.

"Can I light a smoke out here or what?" Jay asked, irritated. He put his hands up in defence when Spinner shot him a look.

"Don't make me regret bringing you here." Spinner said.

"Missed you too buddy." Jay said in sarcasm and glared back, "If I'm such a Burdon, why'd you invite me here?"

"Invite you here?" Spinner asked, confused now, "I never invited yo-" he was cut off as music started to play and everyone sitting down.

Jay raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah you did Spinster, you practically begged." he reached into his pocket and Spinner grabbed his arm, shushing him and not caring anymore. Jay eyed him weirdly, but shoved his phone back into his pocket and gave it up.

Everyone was running to any open seat, and Toby came over with his friends, Toby took his spot up front beside his father, the Groom. His friends went to sit in the crowd.

Manny led Jt, Liberty and Emma down the row Spinner and Jay were in, and smiled seeing her boyfriend, kissing him when she took the seat next to him, the other side Jay sat on. JT was the next squeezing through the isle behind her, one by one, and he noticed only one spot next to Jay, OH his beloved dear bully, thankfully when he looked to beside Manny, who did have an open seat next to her, but that left him squished between her and some over weight weezing man. Over wieght weezing man won, JT quickly sat down and looked up at the next person that was behind him squeezing through the isle, Emma. She had to go sit beside Jay now. Emma gave him a wierd look to then glance to where he pointed at the next available seat.

Jay Hogart.

Emma looked away for a second and glanced back at Liberty behind her who shrugged, and she sighed giving up and going over, plopping down next to him like it was the most annoying thing on earth.

Even he looked over and glanced twice, raising an eyebrow. Last time he saw her they were waving off cry baby Cameron in Wasaga Beach.. that was weeks and even months ago, she looked a bit better than that day, not so.. stressed..but a bit more..blank.

"Aren't you all dolled up." his deep voice taunted, making that old familiar vibe run through her. What was that feeling again? Hatred? Loath? That good ol enemy reunion feeling..

"It's a wedding." Emma muttered back, narrowing her light sparkly brown eyes at him

He half smirked right at her, "Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention Greenpeace." he looked around with semi wide eyes, sarcasm reeking off him as he was just realizing this. His half smirk turned into a grin when he looked back at her, she shaking her head.

She let out a small crack of a smile though. It was..kinda funny.

"What's this?" Jay playfully asked Emma, "GP laughing at one of _my _jokes at her expense?"

Emma shushed him when the bride began to walk down the isle. This time he shook his head and smiled.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful." Manny squeeled quietly, holding Spinner's hand tighter who doopily smiled sheepishly. He then frowned, spacing off, he knew if she were to ever find out he was the reason Rick snapped.. well, lets just say they wouldn't be here right now.

They probably wouldn't even be speaking.

Emma even felt a little tears coming to her eyes, Ashley's mom looked so happy. Liberty held her clutch and put it on her lap, reaching in for kleenex and sniffed, "Here." she held it out for Emma.

Jay looked over hearing all the snuffles from beside him and Spinner looked over too, seeing the other girls crying too.

"Please." Jt said loudly, rolling his eyes at the girls. An old woman from behind him wacked the back of his head with one of the wedding cards. They group sitting together saw this and giggled, even Jay chuckled.

They watched the ceremony, and during it Emma smiled a little, glancing to her right at Liberty who had a bunch of kleenex on her lap from crying.. she then slowly glanced to the left at Jay, and saw him actually watching the ceremony, no bored or annoyed look on his face. She raised an eyebrow a bit impressed the trouble maker wasn't doing anything .. well, trouble making.

Emma went back to watching and smiled softly, though there was bad.. there was also good in life, beautiful things, like this. Everyone clapped as the priest said the last words and then the couple kissed, and everyone stood up and clapped.

Jay leaned over closer to Emma as she whiped a tear that fell, careful not to ruin her make up, "Don't mess up that pretty little face of yours GP."

She mustered up as much as a glare she could, and he just winked and stood up along with everyone else, leaving to go to the next place to be.


	2. Voices Carry Part 2

After the wedding was the after party, right beside the ceremony in a big white tent. Music softly played and Emma sat at one of the tables with her friends and even Ashley, along with Ashleys cousin Katie who stood right beside Ashley beside the table.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" Spinner asked, coming over to Manny and Jay walking up behind him. Manny stood up giddily.

"Ofcourse good sir!" she took his hands and they smiled, going to the dance floor.

Katie was standing "They are SO cute, oh my god." she squealed and gave Jay a hopeless dreamy look, kind of hoping to be asked to dance.

Jay Hogart didn't dance.

"Gosh." Jay replied, planting a fake smile on that only Emma could tell wasn't real, "Aren't they?" he could care less but was still intrigued by Katies chest as she hopped up and down excitingly.

He raised an eyebrow.

Emma snorted, shaking her head. Such a pig.

"Katie, this is Jay Hogart." Ashley introduced but now his eyes were on Emma when he heard her snort in digust. It's like he lived to hear that noise.

He smirked dangerously, walking over to his favorite girl to bug and completely missed Katie put her hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

"GP, no date?" he taunts, sitting down next to her as she tapped her finger tips on the table.

She looked around him and raised an eyebrow, motioning he was alone too.

"You know me, I like my single status." he joked, eyeing her with glee in his eyes, he was enjoying this way too much.

Emma shook her head smiling "You may like it, but that's not exactly your real status." she reminded, yet must of not been in the Degrassi grape vine loop, Alex and him were over..have been even when dating. "And I don't think Alex would appreciate it."

He looked a bit amused that she still thought that they were together. He didn't even bother to correct her, he was having too much fun with her as always, "Woah, I thought ever since we build sand castles in Wasaga, we were.. friends or something now _Em_." he used her nickname purposely, that smirk growing into a grin when he said it.

Emma leaned on the table a bit closer to him, connecting eyes with his grey ones, he even swallowed a bit, eyeing her back.

"We will never be friends." she said in a whisper, raising an eyebrow. She always had to show him he couldn't get under her skin. Lately though, she had to admit she won the rounds.. he was getting less mean, or was she growing more bitter?

He smirked, but it didn't seem like a happy smirk or an amused one, just unreadable.

"Jay." Spinner was suddenly behind them, splitting Jay and Emma apart and nodded behind him, motioning for Jay to follow.

Jay nodded slowly at him and looked back at Emma, whose hard look kind of..softened. He just nodded at her and stood up, following Jay.

Emma sat there for a moment, and softened up completely, she was trying so hard to keep it stern. She couldn't help but glance back to Jay going to the corner of the room with Spinner.

"Oh my god." Ashley said, and Emma snapped out of it and turned her head seeing Craig coming over, looking a bit roughed up.

Emma gave a look, why didn't Ashley look happy he was here? Weren't they dating again? And why did Craig look twitchy?

Ashley got up quickly and rushed out, trying to drag Craig away before anyone saw him at the wedding, she tilted her head to try to get a better look until a body blocked her path.

Toby and Jt stood with small plates and tons of little sausage rolls piled on it.

"These things are **awesome.**" Toby declared, sitting down next to her and Jt across from her, stuffing them into his mouth.

"Emma, try it." Jt muffled with a full mouth and Emma cringed in disgust.

Emma looked back to Ashley and Craig to see them gone and some commotion outside the tent but ignored it when she got a glimpse on Jay and Spinner in the corner again, they looked like they were fighting a little too.

"I'm telling you!" Spinner exclaimed to Jay, "That wasn't me!" he looked around, not wanting anyone to see them fighting, they didn't have a good rep as it was.

Jay had showed Spinner the text from what he thought was him, the texter insisted they were Spinner, and asking Jay to meet him at this wedding.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Fine, fuck it. Shouldn't be here anyways." he hissed, and went to storm off. Spinner cursed under his breath, feeling a little bad. Him and Jay use to be good buddies, he missed him.. but, their secret was painful and he didn't want Manny to find out. He'd lose her.

But before Jay could even turn, he bumped into another person who was actually making their way to them.

Even Spinner gave an odd look, "Alex?" she wore her usual boyish black baggy pants and white tank top, hoop in her ears, short jet black hair down.

She held her cellphone in her hand, glancing back and forth at them with a look in her eye, "What's going on?" she asked them, like they had the answers when they didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Oh look." JT said, back at Emma's table and glancing where she was once looking, "Alex wore her best clothes for this occasion." he joked, seeing the girl in her same ol' gear..at a wedding.. probably not even invited.

"Classy." Toby piped in, the boys giggling with another.

Emma gave a look, yeah, that was wierd, Alex being here.. not like she was friends with Toby..or Ashley.. or anyone in the wedding.

Liberty leaned forward, "I heard Alex and Jay aren't going out anymore."

Even Emma looked back, suspicious, "Really?" she said out loud, not believing it. Liberty nodded.

Meanwhile, Jay, Spinner and Alex stood together still, and she crossed her pale long arms across her chest, eyeing Jay mostly, "You asked me to come."

Jay sort of snickered, "Why would I ask you to come here?" he shook his head.

Alex growled "I didn't want to but you just begged as usual." She squinted her eyes at him, "Like a little puppy."

"Lex." Jay said, staying completely calm, "The only puppy here is you, you've followed me like a dog since you laid eyes on me." he winked at her and narrowed his eyes as Spinner tried to hold Alex back from going to punch him.

"Ok, lets think about this!" Spinner said, looking at Alex then Jay, "You both got texts telling you to come here, but none us texted anyone. You're being played. Give me your phones." he put his hand out.

Alex scoffed but slapped hers into his then Jay passed Spinner his as well and shrugged, not understanding.

Spinner nodded looking at the texts, "Same number, claiming to be different people." he pointed out when suddenly they both went off, plus his, at the same time.

Alex even gave a wierd look and Jay took his phone back, Spinner slowly took his out while passing Alex's phone back, they read the text.

"finally, the trio back together again.." drifts Spinner, reading the text out loud.

Alex read on, "While we are all here, let me introduce myself.." she read the rest silently in her head, worry crossing over her face.

Jay finished reading, wondering what had Alex choked up and read the rest out loud, "I'm Anonymous, and I know your guys' deep dark secret.." Jay got confused, who else knew? "I'm about to make your life a nightmare."

Spinner's mouth hung open and he looked around, rather paranoid.

Alex snickered, "This is bullshit, I'm out."

Jay nodded slowly and looked to Spinner, "Someone just trying to mess with us. Probably Issacs, revenge of the nerds.." Spinner slowly nodded and Alex agreed and went to leave. Their phone beeped again and she stopped, huffing and turned to look at them.

They shared a moment wondering if they should look and Alex scoffed, doing so.

She read outloud, "Don't test me." she gave Spinner and Jay questionable looks as well, what could this person possible do to them in the open?

"WATCH OUT!" Liberty yelled, now standing a bit closer to them on the dancefloor, with Jt and Emma who turned and gasped. One of the big stage lights that shined down on everyone, came loose somehow right over Alex, Alex looked up just in time and fell back when it crashed down, glass going everywhere and everyone turning, music going off and everyone wondering if she was alright.

Alex looked like she just pissed her pants, and she breathed hard sitting on the ground and staring at the big stage light that almost just killed her.

Spinner's mouth still hung but his face had horror stricken over it, Jay took a step forward, madly looking up at the cieling, and following the rope that was suppose to hold the light up but it was holding off to nothing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ashleys mother came running over, Toby's dad bending to help Alex up who just madly got up herself, brushing her pants off, breathing hard still.

Jay was still eyeing all the stage lights, seeing if any others didn't have rope on them, when their phones went off again, he wiped his head around to Spinner who gave him a 'oh shit' look and looked down.

he didn't want anyone else to hear so said lowly to Jay, while everyone was checking on Alex, "Should I finish off the girl you almost killed too?" Spinner had a look of wonder but Jay went straight to who exactly 'Anonymous' was talking about, Emma. He was walking fast first, but then broke into a run, everyone heard the sound of another stage light breaking off from its hedges and Emma was laughing with Liberty when she noticed Jay come right for her.

Everybody screamed.

_**SMASSHHHH! **_

Emma opened her eyes, and she was lying on her back on the floor, with a heavy weight over her, but covering her from whatever just fell. Another light? Oh my god, it could of hit her, it landed right where she was standing.

She looked straight up at who saved her, breathing shakingly and even trembling herself. She stared up right at Jay who was staring down at her intensely then blinked, and slowly got off, helping her up. They still stared at another until Liberty ran to her, and Manny too.

"Oh my god, EMMA!" yelled Manny, pulling her into a hug.

Everyone decided it was safer to leave, and as the crowd went around a in shock Emma, she still stared at Jay who put his hands into his pockets and slowly backed up, disappearing in the crowd.

_**I know your life is empty  
And you hate to face this world alone  
So you're searching for an ange  
lSomeone who can make you whole**__**  
**__**I can not save you  
I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself**__**  
**__**I know that you've been damaged  
Your soul has suffered such abuse  
But I am not your savior  
I am just as fucked as you**__**  
**__**I can not save you  
I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself**_

STABBING WESTWARD - SAVE YOURSELF LYRICS


	3. Bark At The Moon

Alex and Spinner stood with Jay at his orange civic, looking around to make sure nobody who passed was listening, they were at school, and talking about what was happening.

"You can't honestly believe someone went out of there way to do that to me.." Alex said and shrugged, "Mere coincidence."

"And then Emma too?" Jay challanged Alex.

Spinner shifted uncomfortably, "**Somebody **knows." he told them, "and we're getting punished for what we did to Rick."

"It's too late to come clean now." hissed Alex, "Even if we wanted to! We won't just get in trouble, we could all be expelled."

Jay narrowed his eyes at Spinner, "We've been through this before." he shook his head, "Did you break Spin? Did you tell someone?" he went nose to nose with Spinner.

"No!" yelled Spinner, "Why would I?! That would make Jimmy a-and my friends hate me forever, and I'd lose everything, I'd lose Manny."

Alex rolled her eyes, "How romantic."

"What about you?" Jay snapped at Alex, "Did you tell anyone? You've been cuddly to Michealchuck and the jocks lately."

"If anyone's the big mouth here it's you." she snapped at her ex-

_**Beep, Beep.**_

_**Riiing.**_

They shut up, and paused. They knew it was 'Anonymous'. All their phones rent off at once.

Spinner went to get it.

"Leave it." Alex demanded.

"And not know what plane will fallout of the sky to land on us next?" Spinner snapped back, "No fucking way!" he opened his phone.

Jay waited for Spinner to read it and say it out loud as his eyes scanned the students, he then laid his eyes on a certain blonde who was just walking up the school steps to meet Manny Santos and stop half way. He watched her talk and listen, like the good caring person she was, and then, it was like she felt him watching her and they connected eyes.

Spinner finally read out loud, "Hello Trio. For short form, call me A. I will be your new best friend for now on, the one with all the secrets you want hidden. I apologise for the extreme behaviour the other day, but I had to make you see... I am **not **a joke."

Alex had enough of this, snapping her phone open to read and finished the text, "You'll hear from me soon.." she whispered, reading the rest, her eyes held so much..fear? Worry?

Jay was still watching Emma until Emma flipped her hair a bit and looked away, as if they were never looking at another, and got back to Manny.

Jay turned back to them, "So what do we do?" he asked them, "Maybe this person wants us to do something."

"In that case we have to wait, stay low." Alex confirmed, "Stay in."

Spinner shook his head, "I can't tonight, the dance, Manny's counting on me to take her." he explained.

"A Dance?" mocked Alex, making fun of him, "Another place full of stage lights to come crashing down on you?"

"Fine, maybe I can skip it." Spinner said, understanding how unsafe it might be until he noticed some guy talking to Manny, "Who the hell is that?"

"Jealousys a bad color Spinster." smirked Jay.

Over by Emma, Emma excused herself, eyeing between Manny and this new kid Chester who was also her new next door neighbor.

"See you guys in class." she said.

Manny nodded and waved then turned and smiled to Chester, "So..you'll help me with this dance this?"

"Ofcourse." He smiled back charmfully, "We can meet at the lockers at lunch?"

She looked down, blushing and back up nodding, he was so adorable.

_Spinner Spinner Spinner._

"See you there." Manny agreed, before walking off.

After first period, Emma gathered her books up, and Jt waved goodbye to her as she took off to her next class, as she exited she bumped hard into another body.

"So-" Emma didn't apologise when she saw Jay.

She knew she owed it to him, she just has never said that word to him, nor expected to ever.

Jay just cooly smirked down at her, and slowly went to walk around her to leave.

Emma scoffed, Damn herself for being such a nice person!

"Jay!" she called and he turned, raising an eyebrow and walked back infront of her. "Thankyou." she breathed, looking away like it was rough.

"What?" he asked.

"Thankyou." she said louder, sighing.

He put his hand to his ear, "Sorry, again?" he pretended it wasn't loud enough and Emma finally smiled and laughed a little.

"Thankyou!" she exclaimed, and drifted, "..for the other day. I'd be smushed if not for you."

Jay's smirk slowly faded, but he nodded. For some reason he didn't feel he earned the thank you anymore. He should actually be saying sorry to her, but Jay Hogart didn't say sorry's, espashally to younger girls who always had some rival with him.

Emma eyed him, noticing something off, "You okay?"

_**Beep, beep**_

Jay pierced his lips tightly together, knowing who just texted him, but hoping it wasn't 'A'. He zoned out for a second.

Emma waved her hand in front of his face, "Jay? You gonna get that?"

He blinked and then shook his head, be normal. Don't be suspicious. "Mind your business Greenpeace." his mood went from playful to completely cold, and walked off.

Emma stood there, confused, and looked to where he left and shook her head. He'd never change. She walked off.

That night, Jay was alone in his apartment when Spinner came bursting in.

Jay sighed, laying on his couch and looked over, "What?" he looked back up at the ceiling.

Spinner explained, madly, while pacing back and forth, "Manny went to the dance with _him_, I-I thought we were something, but at lunch she totally blew me off. What kind of name is Chester? How could she blow me off like that?!"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Cause it's Slutty Santos'."

"What does he have I don't?" Spinner snapped, throwing his arms up.

"Not a stalker." Jay reminded, sitting up and Spinner stopped pacing and cornered his eyes.

"Did you get another text from that piece of-"

"It was nothing." Jay said standing up, "Nothing I couldn't deal with." he confirmed and Spinner eyed him to then nod. What couldn't Jay Hogart deal with?

Silence.

"You know what?" Spinner went back out the door "I'm going to go fight for her." he slammed the door behind him.

"Waste of time." muttered Jay, flipping his phone out and leaning on his kitchen counter. He went back to the text he recieved earlier after bumping into Emma..

_'You can't keep her out of danger, you are the danger.' -A_

Jay snapped his phone shut, and clenched his jaw.

"Manny!" Spinner had chased MAnny from the dance to out on the streets. She stood with her cute little red hat and jean jacket, black skirt. But as pretty as she looked, she was crying.

She went to the dance with another cry because she was afraid Spinner would break her heart, in the end, she realised its her not commited to the realtionship.

"Craig really HURT me Spinner." she said, turning to him.

He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

Manny shook with tears, "Spinner, please, don't hurt me. Never hurt me." she begged and cupped his face when he stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"Manny, I'd never." he whispered, and she smiled, nodding and kissed him deeply.

What a night, Manny thought, to almost losing someone she was falling hard for, to finding Paige with Mr O.. and now kissing her commited boyfriend.

Things couldn't be more perfect.

_**He's returned to kill the light  
Then when he's found who he's looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him**_

Bark at the moon

-Ozzy Osborne.


	4. Secrets Part 1

"It's been almost two weeks." Alex stood with Jay and Spinner, at their usual spot in the school parking lot at Jay's car, "It was probably some sick joke and over now."

Spinner nodded, "I changed my number. I swear though, if I ever find out who did it.." he drifts off.

Jay snickered, "You'll what?" he taunts. Spinner ran with the bad boys and girls but he didn't show much fight.

He was like a little cub with a bunch of bears and wolves.

The bell rang and Alex chewed harder on her gum, "So we can stop meeting like this? Go back to _not_ being friends again?" she taunted.

They just stared at her but nodded slowly, Jay shook his head and watched her go with Spinner.

Alex made it into the school and sighed, stopping. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean most mean things she said. Frankly she missed them, she missed old times, them, her Sean, Amy, Ellie. She didn't miss dating Jay Hogart, but Jay was still a close friend, and an old friend.

"Alex!" Marco called her from down the hall, holding some school posters, "I need my school president assistant!" he joked, walking back into the home room he and his friends were in, doing something for school.

She shook her head and went to walk off for her phone to beep and she shut her eyes, slowly getting it out. Text message, from A.. Her shoulders dropped.

'_What a cute little life you've got after ruining so many others. Poor little lexy, trying to fit in." _

Alex shut her phone hard and stormed off to bump so hard into someone, that someone was chucked back into the lockers and Alex madly glared and the one and only Emma Nelson.

"Watch it." she barked and walked off.

Emma leaned off the lockers, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You okay?" Toby asked, walking over to her. Emma shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Just Alex being Alex." she muttered.

Toby glared the way Alex went, "She'll get hers." he nodded toward their home room and led her away but Emma paused near the entrance, seeing Jay and Spinner talking intensily by his car, once again, like the other day. What was up with everyone!?

"Is this an apple or pear?" Manny sat at their lunch table that afternoon

Emma snapped out of it and looked at her brunette friend to smile a little, "That's a pear Manny." she teased.

Manny couldn't help but grin wide, "What would I do without my beautiful brainiac?!" she tugged a piece of Emma's blonde hair playfully then leaned back, texting into her phone.

"Do you and Spinner _ever_ stop sexting?" teased Emma and Manny just giggled. Emma laughed.

Manny then put her phone away and tilted her head at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked and got a little uneasy, what was going on?

Manny shrugged, "Just noticing you..getting better. Makes me happy." she informed.

Emma uneasily smiled, looking down and just nodded. Flashes of Rick raising a gun at her went through her head, she blinked hard a few times, sitting up more in her seat.

Manny cringed, "Is it ok.. to ask how you are?" she asks.

The bell went that ended lunch and Emma tried to muster a smile, "We can talk after school about it." she assured, in the strongest voice she could.

They said their goodbyes and took off to their next classes.

Emma didn't go to her class though, when the hall was half empty she looked around and took off through the back exit. She couldn't do this today for some reason, Manny asking her about it, and the weird vibe she was getting someone was watching her, and something was up.. not to mention Alex's shove didn't feel too good today either.

"Where you running off too little Miss Greenpeace?" teased that voice she knew to well and stopped breathing, stopped walking.

She turned to see Jay against his car, holding a flask. She raised an eyebrow.

"Drinking?" she taunts, crossing her arms over her chest, "In our school parking lot? How predictable of you."

"Walking closer and closer to me." Jay said, watching her walk up to him, "How unpredictable of you." he taunted with a dark smirk and sipped his flask.

He eyed her while gulping the vodka down his throat harshly, she was eyeing his flask.

He raised an eyebrow and put a lid on it, shoving it into his pocket, and she snapped out of it. She was! She was thinking about drinking too. How unpredictable of her, Jay had to notice.

His phone beeped, he sighed, probably that chick from the ravine bugging him to hangout again, hetook his phone out. Fuck.

It was A.

_'Let her drink from the flask, or me telling her your dirty little secret will be my next task.'_

As if A read Emma's mind, Emma asked out loud, "Can I have some?" she played with her hands nervously, she knew this wasn't like her but she just needed this wierd vibe off of her.

It was freaking her out.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, looking around and darting his eyes for _anyone_. He huffed, slowly taking the flask out, but thought it over before handing it over to her.

This, and you can watch over her.. or her finding out the secret.

Jay looked away as Emma took it and took a big swig of it, and she shook her head in disgust but swallowed it down. He couldn't help but look but and softly smiled with a silent snicker. Was this her first shot or something?

He then eyed the area again, clearly A was watching.. they should go.

"Come on." he nodded to his car.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Me? Go with you?" she giggled, taking another gulp and he gave her an amused yet annoyed look. Emma gave him a dull look back and thought about it, "I'm supposed to be rehearsing for Jt and Liberty's play after school." she can't believe she forgot all about it.

Jay shrugged, "and I'm suppose to help build the set, you won't see me in there either." he explained, it was no big deal, just the school looking for something to distract the people about a certain shooting.

Won't work.

And It's not like Emma got a big part in the play, she reminded herself.

"Fine." Emma gulped another and went to go to his passanger side to lose her balance already and almost fell, getting dizzy.

"Woah, tiger." Jay taunted, catching her and she balanced herself.

Emma looked at him and he looked back at her, concerned, until she shot back and took a step back from him, and he dropped his hands off her, scratching the back of his neck.

They ended up at the back of the Dot, and Emma was leaning on the restaurants wall, it was getting dark, and she was almost finished that flask.

Jay sat on a random chair, probably for employees when they came out to smoke.

Emma flew her hands up, "And who does Manny think she is!? Asking me how I am?!" she drunkenly slurred a little.

Jay watched her and guessed out loud, "A worried friend?" he watched Emma shake the flask upside down, clearly it was empty now.

Wow.

"Who do you think you are!" Emma then pointed at him, stepping forward, "Being nice all of a sudden." she eyed him up and down, "Yet still an asshole." she said with a giggle, nodding. Def an asshole!

Jay snickered and then noticed, "You're swearing." he stood up, it was getting really dark now, "You _mus_t be drunk." he insists, walking infront of her.

"You _must_ be a goody two shoes." taunted Emma, squinting her eyes and tripping a bit over her feet, he put his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders.

"You, Emma Nelson, are a goody." he corrected, staring down at her, and went serious, "And you shouldn't be drinking stuff like this." he grabbed the flask and put it back in his pocket.

He didn't feel very good about this, then again, if A didn't text and blackmail him, would of Emma let him say no to her anyways? SHe was very determined.

"I know." Emma suddenly mumbled, looking down, her hands and his hands still on her.

Jay smirked, happy she knew. 'A' probably thought she would get out of control, and like it too much or something. Crack her, hurt her. But they didn't know how strong and smart...and pretty this girl was. Jay got lost at looking at her before coughing and looking away.

"I'll briing you home." he confirmed and went to help her get to his car.

Emma bent over and puked.

"Right. Ofcourse." Jay insisted.

Emma groaned, now laying in Jay's bed, and he was in his kitchen filling up some water in a cup. He slowly walked back to his bedroom to see what looked like Emma passed out. He chuckled a bit and went to turn quietly.

"Jay." she softly cracked out

Jay paused and looked down before slowly turning and the blonde opened her eyes.

"Do you ever feel like something just keeps haunting you?" she whispered.

Jay stared off, from behind him, on the kitchen counter he could hear his phone vibrating. Probably A. He nodded at Emma who stared at him at him for a moment before sinking back into the covers and closing her eyes.

Jay quietly and softly shut the door behind him and went to his cellphone on the counter, opening it up.

He exhaled, Not A, thank god, Alex.

'_A is still texting me, it's not over_.-Alex.'

Jay looked back at his bedroom door with Emma inside, no.. it's not. He gripped the phone tight and threw it harshly against the wall, it crashing to bits

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_


	5. Secrets Part 2

Emma woke up with a pounding headache and groaned, remembering, well, some of yesterday. How embarressing and how... how is this Jay's bedroom?

So clean, and nice, and the bed so comfortable.. she pictured him being a careless slob or something.

The door opened and Emma stepped out, Jay was already on his couch and watching TV.

Emma had no idea what to do, they were never 'talking' buddies, not even yesterday, even though she found wierd comfort with him.

Jay didn't even have to turn, its like he knew she was there without even looking, "Advil on the counter party rocker."

Emma glared at the back of his head and turned to see those beautiful pills THANK GOD and a cup of water. How..generous.

Emma sat in Jay's car with him as they parked outside Degrassi for school

"Just, don't tell anyone this happened, okay?" Emma told Jay.

Jay looked at her, snickering, "My friends wouldn't even believe I had _Emma Nelson_ in my bed if I told them." he smirked, seeing her blush.

"Whatever." Emma said, opening the door and slamming it closed.

Jay tilted his head watching her go, his window was down and he leaned his elbow on it and rubbed his jaw, and felt him grinning like mad.

He then frowned deeply, when he saw Spinner coming over after excusing himself from Manny, and Alex already on her way over too, he got out of his car.

"Was that nature freak getting out of your car?" Alex bittered at Jay

Jay rolled his eyes, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"I don't even care."

Jay taunted,"Then why'd you ask?"

"Why do you think you have a chance with her?" Alex's words actually hit him hard

"Do you wish you did?!" he snapped and she shut up, not believing he just said that, out loud.

Spinner yelled, "guys!" then the last words Jay shared kind of confused him, "Wait, what?" he looked at Alex.

Jay shook his head, "Nothing" he quickly said, glancing nicer at Alex who kept quiet but nodded, calling truce, "We have more important things to worry about."

"Like Anonymous." Alex agreed.

"He's still texting you guys?" Spinner asked, they nodded, he did back, "Me too."

Silence.

"So are we going to say what he said to us?" Alex asked them.

"Can we trust another?" Jay seriously asked, what if A was one of them?

Alex snapped back at him, "Good question coming from a known cheater." they almost went back to fighting.

"GUYS!" Spinner yelled and they shot up, he kicked Jay's tire hard and madly clenched his head, "Stop this bullshit, I can't do it anymore, we're in shit! Somebody knows what we did and they are using it against us." they looked away from him, guilty, he added, "He/she asked me to somehow ruin the play tonight. I don't know why.."

Jay nodded, and said what A asked of him, "Asked me to let Emma get drunk..." they turned and looked at Alex.

"It didn't ask me to do anything, just taunted me." Alex explained.

"Consider yourself lucky." snickered Spinner.

"Or next." Jay informed, and shrugged at Alex's 'what the hell' look, it was true! he turned to Spinner, "What exactly did they ask?"

Spinner got his phone out and showed Jay. He read out loud...

"Tonights the night of the Degrassi play, if there is still a crowd by 2nd act, another death is on your hands..." Jay drifted off and looked at the two, wondering what the hell that could mean.

Spinner sucked in a breath, "Who are we dealing with?... do you think this person would really hurt someone who had nothing to do with this?" he asked and they just shared looks.

They had no clue.

That night Jay thought it was a good idea to hang out back stage of the play, incase anything..happened, to anyone back there. No one in particular...

All the students and parents and friends were in the gym, in the audiance, watching the play that just started.

Spinner was nervous, sweating like no tomorrow on the side of the stage, wondering what the hell he could do to stop it. He glanced at Alex who was on the other side of the stage, ready for the next act she was in, yes, Alex was in a play.. yuck it up. She stood there lost in thought, maybe she was just a big fat liar. . what was she doing trying to fit in with the jocks and idiots?

In the back, Emma was putting on her hat from the play when Jay went by quickly and stopped, doubling back. She was sitting at her make up station, looking in the mirror as she adjusted his hat and couldn't help but crack a smile seeing him behind her in the reflection, smirking right back at her.

"Guess the managers of the play didn't mind you skippin out to get drunk last night." he teased her.

"Thankfully I have an in with JT and Liberty being my friends, they weren't mad at all." Emma joked back.

From behind them, Liberty heard her name and glanced over, and eyed the scene. What the hell was Emma doing talking to Jay!?

"Connections on the inside? Nice." Jay teased Emma more as she turned around to truly face him.

Meanwhile, outside the school... a black hooded figure wearing all black slowly walked up to the gym doors, which was the only way out, and put chains around the handles locking them together, so no one could get out.

From the inside a curtain was lit on fire, which the figure must of done a few moments ago, before locking them in. It was second act and Spinner had failed to stop the play.

Alex was closest to the curtain, since still on the side, waiting for her part, she sniffed, and smelt it and looked down. OH MY GOD

Meanwhile, Emma was trying hard not to give into Jay's teasing tonight, and went to open her mouth-

"Jay! JAY!" Alex ran over, grabbing his arm.

Emma bit her lower lip, oh. They were back together? Ugh, why did she care !? She couldn't! I mean didn't! She didn't.

"Not now Lex." growled Jay, narrowing his eyes but she gave him a desperate look, something must of happened like A said, "Oh shit." he turned and ran with her.

Screaming was now heard in the crowd and someone yelled fire. The fire raised up the curtain and was getting pretty heavy.

Alex ran to the fire alarm and looked around, there was glass over it and you needed a key. What the hell?! Who was stupid enough to lock up a fire alarm!? Alex heard more screams and turned to see people screaming and trying to open the doors, but it wouldn't budge.

Oh my god, they locked them in here.

"Move!" Spinner yelled at Alex, his shirt wrapped around his hand, wearing just an under shirt. Alex moved and he punched the glass around the alarm, and it smashed to pieces before he rang it.

Alex began to cough, the smoke becoming too much, and the fire catching onto the upper stage curtains.

The alarm was loud, even over a hundread screams.

"Where's Jay!?" Spinner yelled over it as Alex tried covering her ears and shook her head, she didn't know, he was right behind her a moment ago.

Meanwhile, Jay had an idea and moved the back ladder to the middle of the stage, climbing up it.

Emma was huddled with Liberty and Manny, wondering what was going on and did a double take when she saw Jay move a huge ladder to the middle of the stage.

"We're locked in!" JT yelled, going over to them and Emma's eyes widened.

Who wwould do this and more importantly, what was Jay doing? Jay climbed to the highest step and leaned up more to the cieling where one of the fire splashers were, and reached in his pocket, grabbing his liter.

He lit it up underneath the emergency water splasher until it finally set up, sprinkling water everywhere, and soon enough all the other ones set off.

The water slowly was dying out and everyone was getting soaked.

There was huge banging on the gym doors now, as everyone was calming down, must of been the firemen axing down the chain around the gym doors to open it.

the doors finally bursted open and everyone quickly got there things and went out, drenched with water.

Jay was catching his breath from on the ladder and watching people exit. That was fucking close. He looked to the one side of the stage where Spinner and Alex were, and Spinner gave him a thankful nod, eyes filled with gratitude.. Jay slowly nodded back, still out of breath and a bit in shock. He looked to the other side of the stage, where Emma was, and still was, only now her long blonde hair sticking a little to her face, like everyones, water dripping down on her..staring at him. He stared back, water dripping from his hair and down his face, inhaling and exhaling deeper, breath getting harder to catch now suddenly, her eyes burned into him, watching him too curiously until she looked away and left.

Jay went down the ladder and whiped his wet face, looking back to where Emma once stood.

_**Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret**_

Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?  
They burn in our brains, become a living hell  
Because everybody tells  
Everybody tells

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead


	6. Eye Of The Tiger

The big news all week was about the gym conspiracy, how did it set on fire? But soon enough it started to dimmer down, specially when Jimmy was back at Degrassi. Guess people just wanted to ignore bad things now.

Jay walked up to Degrassi when he looked up and just saw Spinner standing there.

Jay stopped beside him, saw him staring sadly up at something, and glanced himself. Jimmy was in a wheel chair up on the top of the stairs before you walked into school, laughing with Craig and Marco.

Jimmy caught Spinners look and smiled a little, waving.

Jay looked at Spinner who just gave a small smile, "Why don't you go talk to him?" he asked, confused.

Spinner narrowed his eyes and bittered, "Maybe because of what we did to him."

Jay looked around before snapping back, "**We **didn't pull the trigger."

"we might as well have." Spinner hissed back and Jay shut up and slowly glanced back at Jimmy.

_**Beep, beep.**_

_Riiiing_

Both the guys stood there, dread crossed over there faces hearing their phones go off.

"I changed my number twice and.." Spinner went to explain but couldn't, being so upset over it. Who was doing this to them?

The guys glanced down at the text from 'A', _'So Happy to see our old friend, I could __**kill**__ someone...get it?_'

Jay and Spinner looked at another and shared a look before glancing up Jimmy.

Second period Jay decided to actually attend class and smirked, seeing Emma, he failed this class last year so for his entertainment, she was in this grade thankfully. He went over and sat right next to her, even though it was near the front and not the usual back seat he had.

Emma looked at him then did a double glance, "You're actually going to come learn today?"

"Hey, not only you can surprise people" he teased.

From in front of Emma, Liberty turned with a glare, "Shh." she hissed.

Jay looked at her and snickered, even Emma raised an eyebrow. Class hasn't even started yet..

"Good morning class." Mrs Kwan came to the front and clapped her hands, opening her mouth to being to get a glimpse of Jay, "OH, well isn't this interesting." she teased him.

Emma shook her head smiling.

"Today we will just be catching up." Mrs Kwan told them, "We'll be reviewing Shakespear and tomorrow there will be a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned but began to study, sitting with another and going over it, or just talking. As Emma got her binder open Mrs Kwan walked between her and Jay's isle.

"Thankfully you sat next to someone who can catch you up on this." Mrs Kwan told Jay, giving him a stern look then smiled sweetly to Emma, "You think you can give him some notes?"

"won't do anything." Emma muttered loud and clear, writting something down in her binder.

Jay even gave Emma a look, then MRs Kwan when he even heard _her _quietly laugh, walking away.

Jay then, to Emma's dislike, or was it? moved his desk right up against hers and leaned forward as if interested in what she was writing down. Emma looked up but couldn't help feel that smile of hers peeking out, she corned her eyes at Jay who smirked right at her.

"What's going on with you and Jayson Hogart?" Liberty walked down the hall with Emma at lunch, Manny and Jt met up with them, Toby had some computer thing to go to for extra activity.

Manny gasped looking at Emma, "Are you crushing on _another _bad boy?" Manny held her books to her chest, swinging her hips, "You know how bad that ended the first time."

"Manny." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"You cannot date someone whose shoved your own friends into lockers." JT warned Emma, "I won't have it." he put his hands around Emma's throat teasingly, "I'll kill you!"

"As if." Emma snickered, then stopped at her locker, "He's just been, around more." she noticed.

"Yeah he actually showed up to class and stayed all through it." taunted Liberty, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her glasses.

Manny tilted her head curiously, "So he's just been teasing you more, Em? What's the deal? Should we tell Mrs.H?"

"It's not that bad." Emma just shrugged, not seeing the big deal, "I'm use to his attitude." she laughed a little and insisted, "Me of all people can handle him. I always have. It's not that bad."

Sure he called her names, like nicknames..Greenpeace, nature girl..but she was, she took those names as compliments and oddly enough, she believed he didn't call her it to be mean, it was honestly just a silly nickname..Kinda cute.

"It is your guys' usual commitment to make anothers day hell." JT joked

Emma closed her locker, half grinning, "It doesn't feel right til I get my morning cup of Jay." they all snickered and then Liberty grabbed Jts hand

JT smiled to Emma and Manny, "We gotta go." he looked to Liberty, leading her out.

"We got a date." Liberty smirked, walking off with her boyfriend.

Emma's mouth dropped, "when did that happen?" she watched the new couple go.

Manny giggled, leaning on the lockers with her, "The school play brought them together." she breathed dreamily, like it was such a love story.

Emma giggled with her and walked off together. As they walked down the hall they passed Jay with Towerz and Alex, she looked over to catch his eye and held his look until she went into the cafeteria.

"What is that!" exclaimed Alex, hitting Jay's chest but actually, laughing?

Jay snapped out of it and tried to be less obvious, "What?" he couldn't help but think about the short skirt Emma had been wearing today though, and drifted off to how pretty her hair looked curly.

Alex just shook her head while giving him a taunting look, as if telling him she knew. She didn't open her mouth until Towerz slapped Jay's hand and nodded at Alex, leaving.

"**You** have a **thing** for Emma Nelson." Alex told Jay, crossing her arms.

Jay's mouth fell and he went to deny and couldn't think of what words to use, and his mouth hung again. She laughed and he harshly glared.

"She got hot, doesn't mean I like her though or have a _thing_." Jay grabbed his hat out of his locker and slammed it shut. It's like he could even SMELL the lie.

Alex snickered and shrugged, "Sure. She was always our greatest enemy after all."

"**Your** greatest Enemy." corrected Jay, "I just liked getting under her skin. She doesn't shake me up like she does to you." he smirked, seeing Alex's face darken, cause it was true.

Alex scoffed, "I just hate the way she thinks she knows the good and bad of this world, and that she can fix it or something."

"She's miss 'Save the world' remember?" taunted Jay, reminding her, "She thinks she can fix anything. Hell, she tried with Bam Bam for years. Look how well turned out"

Alex shrugged, "If her plan was to keep him wrapped around her finger, she did it."

Jay paused. Good point.

Jay shook his head, shutting his eyes tight, "Change the subject, I'm not going to talk about _me_ liking Greenpeace _Nelson_." he walked off, "Never going to happen"

Alex smirked and then followed after him.

Later that night, Jay had drank a bit and sighed, unlocking his apartment door and coming inside. Ravine was a bust, plus, he didn't find it much fun anymore anyways.

He dragged himself to his fridge and then pulled out yet another beer, as if he didn't have enough tonight.

He fell on his couch, sipping it, and lost in thought, he has been all day, maybe all week.. he gulped more, then the whole thing when he cursed under his breath, he hated when he thought.

He finally drank to the point he just passed out on his couch, and didn't even go to his room, and it was a school night.

from outside Jay's apartment, 'A' watched his window from a far with a pair of binoculars.


	7. The Queen Of Hearts

Snow was beginning to fall as Jays car whippers hit his dashboard hard, he drove carefully, but stuck to his usual fast pace.

When he parked he noticed not many students came to school today. Jesus, if Jay Hogart could make it, couldn't they?

Jay shut the car door behind him and stalked up the steps of Degrassi, when he entered the school he saw usuals like Early bird Liberty, Manny and even Spinner at her locker making out, then Emma talked to Mrs H until the principle smiled at her and waved, walking off.

When Emma turned Jay decided to go up to her but as she connected eyes with him, he gave a confused look to her sudden abrupt movement, and then she turned the other way, and walked off..fast.

What the hell?

Did Emma just.. run from him?

Jay clenched his jaw reaching into his pocket as his phone vibrated, and read simply..

_'Feel the cold breeze today?-A'_

Jay would clap for 'A' in person for making Emma's reaction to him and the weather outside compare to another. So clever.. You know, he was growing very tired of A.

He narrowed his eyes through the door Emma disappeared into. What was her damn problem?

Even Spinner noticed, as he walked up from behind Jay, without Manny this time.

"What was that?" Spinner asked, looking at Jay then where Emma left, "She doesn't know does-"

"No." Jay barked, glaring at him and back where Emma was, she couldn't know about the prank..or A.. can she?

Now Alex, Spinner and Jay met up with another, after school that is, at Alex's place since she ditched school today.

"Nelson blew you off huh?" smirked Alex, knowing a bit more than Spinner as he told the story of Emma avoiding Jay today like the plague.

Jay just glared at the snickering two.

"She couldn't know, she would of told." Spinner said, Alex nodded, Jay just looked blank.

What would Emma do if she found out what Jay did? Jay's stomach turned. Fuck... was he really liking Emma this much? It shocked him too, don't worry. He went for party girls, girls who tried to handle his partying style too.. not girls who _didn't_ support his ways. He smirked.. but guess that's what made Emma so different from the rest.

"Guys." Spinner spoke up suddenly, a far off look into his eyes, "What if.. Emma was A?" he looked around for anyone to agree.

Alex grew silent and Jay immediately glared at Spinner, "And what if your girl toy was in on it with her?" he snapped rather angerily. Emma? Sure. Yeah, and she just purposely stood under the stage light SHE set up, to kill herself if not for Jay.

"Manny wouldn't do this!" Spinner snapped at him getting up, Jay snickered and stood up as well, taller than Spinner and glaring down at him to warn him not to start something he couldn't handle, "I've been with her most of the time when A sends texts to me." Spinner explained, it couldn't be her

"God!" Alex yelled, pushing between them, "You guys are getting so fucking crazy over these girls!" she snorted, "I love them as much as you do but it's time to maybe..get rid of them for a bit." she admitted, feeling a little sorry for them, she gave Jay a double take, knowing she felt a bit more sorry for him, since he's never actually REALLY liked a girl..not like Emma. Jesus there were no girls like Emma Nelson.

"You love Manny and Emma?" Spinner asked Alex, confused.

Jay rolled his eyes, "She's gay, smartass." he finally spoke the secret.

"Alex your gay!?" Spinner exclaimed and looked at Jay, "You knew!?" he blinked hard and shook his head, "Wait..YOU like Emma?" he looked like he couldn't believe it.

"I don't-"

Alex cut Jay off from lying, "If you do, better to just admit it, cause if you care for her.. you're going to have to start acting better at pretending not to..cause who do you think A will go after if so?"

They all went silent, Jay looked away, guilty, and Spinner looked down trying to think of a life not including Manny

Alex sighed, opening her phone, "A texted me yesterday while I was playing poker with Ellie, I didn't just skip on school because of the snow, I skipped because lastnight A threatened if I didn't.." Alex actually looked, guilty, and seemed to feel horrible about it, "I had to make Ellie throw in her rent money, make her think she could win."

"She lose?" Jay asked.

Alex looked away sadly but nodded and tried to explain, "A taunted me about my mom, how one call to the cops about her boyfriend Chad and we'd be on our own, him in jail. I can't do that, he's an asshole but she loves him, and depends on his money."

"Like Ellie depended on her rent?" Spinner challanged, giving her a look.

Alex snapped at him, poking his chest hard, "Ellie could go on welfare or get a job, my moms a useless drunk with an abusive asshole while her daughters in school and got a full time job making popcorn. So fuck you! Don't ever judge me." she growled

"Alright." Jay tossed Alex behind him, for Spinners protection, "So its clear A really does know us, or watches us this closely. Alex is right, don't let A find out our weakness', about our family or friends.."

"Or girl friends." Spinner nodded agreeing and eyed Jay, "Or to be girl friends.." Jay just glared. Emma wouldn't give him the time of day even if he **did** like her.

The three sat at their lunch table in the corner of the loud cafeteria, talking lowly about 'A' the next day too, Spinner was in middle of conversation when he shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes to someone coming over.

Jay was lost in thought, turning the water bottle in his hand slowly, staring at it.

"Here comes potentional suspect." Spinner whispered to them.

Jay looked up at him wierdly then Spinner nodded, Jay looked over his shoulder and saw Emma almost there, he turned back and swallowed hard.

Emma was not A.

She couldn't be.

But A did revolve a lot of things around Emma. Alex's words ate up at him.. A will go after the ones they care about. Well, Jay could at least admit he was, infatuated with Emma? Was ever since he met her. She was like the treat to his trick, trick and treat, they needed another in ways

"Hey" Emma was finally behind him, at their table, he still couldn't turn around and look at her.

"Nelson, you lost?" Alex spoke up, her usual taunting and smirked, she couldn't help herself.

Emma just ignored and looked down at Jay, "Jay I just wanted to say sorry...for yesterday. Wasn't feeling myself." she admitted. Hell, maybe she was saying sorry for nothing, maybe he didn't care or even notice, why the hell would Jay Hogart notice her?

Spinner even looked at Jay questionably, but then, the deal they made popped into his head and he eyed Emma then back at Jay, wow, he really did care about Emma didn't he? One way to find out.. push her away.

"_Are _you lost **Nelson**?" Jay finally spoke up, narrowing his eyes near her direction to nod to a few tables away, "Your geek table is that way" his eyes went back to the bottle in his hands, staring at it.

Spinner raised an eyebrow. Jay cared for Emma Nelson, little innocent Greenpeace Nelson, and he was protecting her by making her hate him. If only she knew..

Jay felt her, felt Emma glaring at the back of his head and when Alex whistled lowly, impressed, he guessed she finally stormed off.

"you may of just broke her heart harder the Cam ever did." joked Alex.

"Shut up." growled Jay, and Alex even did, suprized at his sudden rudeness and serious attitude as he stormed off.

Spinner watched him go as well, shaking his head, "Wouldn't of worked between them anyways." yet when he said it out loud., Spinner wasn't so sure.

"Yeah..." drifts Alex, the same unsure feeling in her gut.

That night, Jay did what he did best, smoking a joint in one hand, a beer in the other, taking big gulps and exhaled, looking down.

He looked down at his phone, and calmly flipped it open to read.

_'I need a favor from you soon, enjoy your last free nights until then.-A'_

Jay's eyes looked, hollow, and he slowly just leaned back on his couch, and took another calm hit off his joint, the smoke getting lost in the air.

Meanwhile, Manny snuck into Emma's basement window into her room, "Guess it's just asshole day." she came over quick when Emma had text her she had been upset all night.

"Huh?" Emma was confused, and sat up from her bed, which Manny jumped on.

"Spinner dumped me." Manny cried out and yelled, "ME!"

"He's crazy." Emma insisted, shaking her head. What was wrong with Manny? She thought the two were love birds, annoying, but at least happy.

"He doesn't seem to understand that I can move on! Quick!" Manny declared, putting a finger up, "I have other guys jumping at a chance to be with me! Girls even!"

Emma giggled wildly, "You're just the Queen of hearts Manny Santos." she teased.

"As you Emma Nelson." grinned Manny and put her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Why don't you just date me? We'll run off together." she sighed, like it was so romantic.

"If only that simple." Emma rolled her eyes.

"If only my name was Jay." taunted Manny, eyeing Emma for a slight reaction..which happened, her mouth fell and her eyes widened in horror.

"I don't like him Manny!" Emma exclaimed.

Manny rolled her eyes this time, "You can't lie to your best friend Em, I see it, that amused look coming back into your eye.. it was gone for a while but when around him, you're interested, you look..you again." she tried to put it lightly.

Emma smiled slightly, and looked down thinking about it, to smile more. She tried to wipe it off her face, "Maybe curious." she informed, squinting her fingers

"Delirious." Manny taunted Emma's behavior.

That night, Emma smiled a bit, thinking of him before she fell asleep. Meanwhile, Jay thought of her too, but couldn't sleep because of the fear inside him, and not about A, but what A might do to Emma. He looked up at his ceiling.

Playing with the queen of hearts  
Knowing it ain't really smart  
The joker ain't the only fool Who'll do anything for you  
Laying out another lie  
Thinking 'bout a life of crime  
That's what I'll have to do  
To keep me away from you

: JUICE NEWTON - QUEEN OF HEARTS LYRICS


End file.
